


Rumor Has It

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gosei World reacts to Brajira's betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maat_seshat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maat_seshat/gifts).



In retrospect, perhaps Master Head had not gone about handling the situation in the best of ways. But in his defense, he had done what needed to happen.

Four Gosei Angels were dead. And the fifth…. the fifth, he was sure, would be back one day. The fifth, who had killed the others and taken their powers.

Master Head had not told the rest of the community exactly what had happened, only that the angels on Earth had been killed while sealing away a great evil. He had feared what would happen if the community at large was told the truth of what Brajira had done. The three tribes of Gosei World were in alliance now, but if it was known what had happened, which tribe was responsible for such a brutal act, then Master Head was sure that the bonds between the tribes would be irreparably broken.

So he said nothing.

What he had forgotten about was how quickly gossip spread, even on Gosei World. While Master Head had tried not to let people know about Brajira’s crimes, word spread that the reason the heroes were dead was because of the actions of the fifth. At least nobody knew that when he had killed his teammates he had also taken their powers as his own.

But the rumors had started to spread anyway.

“It must have been a Seaick,” he heard someone whisper. “Only they, with their devotion to logic, could be so cruel as to kill their teammates in such a fashion just to accomplish their goals.”

The Seaick tribe struck back. “It must have been the Landick tribe. They only care about their training and strength with no real compassion for the others.”

The last of the tribes wasn’t immune either. “The Skick are flighty and never think things through or consider consequences at all. Logically, they must be the ones who were responsible for this atrocity.”

Tensions increased, but Master Head couldn’t think of anything good coming out of telling which tribe had produced Brajira. He did order an end to the arguing, and as time passed, the tribes began to forget what it was that had caused the mistrust, as nobody would speak any longer about the killed team.

But the mistrust remained. No longer did the Gosei Angels in training from different tribes work together while they were on the surface. They worked only with their partner.

Still, Master Head was sure that when the time came, and when Brajira reappeared, that the tribes would reunite. They would have to relearn how to work together. Trust would need to be rebuilt, but he was sure that when it truly became necessary, the three tribes would work together again.

Master Head had hope that maybe it wouldn’t take a massive threat to reunite the tribes, but as time passed and the divisions solidified, he began to lose hope. But he held out faith as each new group of trainees went to Earth to learn, that these would be the ones to come together as one.

And eventually, if it all went well, then so would Gosei World.


End file.
